Dorothy Walker
|gender = Female |DOD = 2018 |affiliation = Stars & Tykes Talent Agency ARN *''Style by Trish'' |status = Deceased |tv series = Jessica Jones (12 episodes) |actor = Rebecca De Mornay}} Dorothy Walker was a talent agent and the abusive mother of Trish Walker, as well as Jessica Jones' adoptive mother. Biography Early Life Abusive Husband Dorothy Walker used to live in a one-bedroom apartment with her husband and daughter, Trish Walker. Walker's husband was alcoholic and abusive and although he never hurt his daughter, Walker took all the hits instead of her, being too proud to call the NYPD. One day, Walker and her husband had a fight and he hit his wife's head into the wall. Feeling afraid for the safety of her mother, Trish smeared Walker's blood over her face and pretended in front of the neighbors that her father hit her. They contacted the police, so Walker' husband was arrested the next day, leaving her with Trish all alone.Jessica Jones: 3.12: AKA A Lotta Worms Stage Mother Pressure on a Child Walker eventually had a feeling that Trish Walker had acting talent, which could possibly end their poor lifestyle, so she decided to coach Trish. Walker had Trish participate in casting for That's Our Girl, and put intense pressure on her daughter while they were practicing the script play. As they had already sold everything they had and even her husband's child support, it was not enough for them to live, and Walker was desperate to push Trish's potential career. ''That's Our Girl The next day, Walker brought Trish to the casting organized by Devlin Hoskins, trying to impress him with a red wig she bought for her daughter. Walker introduced Trish to Hoskins who was interested in her due to Trish's red hair, so he appointed her as a supporting character for the sitcom. However, Walker was not satisfied, as she wanted the main role for her daughter, so Walker advised her to replace Carrie Leigh Hursch during the table read and impressed Hoskins and executives. discuss their show]] Trish finally was appointed as the main character (whose name was changed to "Patsy") for the show, as she successfully played her role, impressing Hoskins and the executives. Walker congratulated Trish, feeling extremely proud of her and then suggested Walker to change the concept of the show, making it completely based on her daughter. Hoskins accepted her suggestion, so ''That's Our Girl was rebranded into a brand new show, called It's Patsy. The show was extremely popular, as Trish became the highest-paid child star in television history. Patsy's Teen Years Walker continued to coach Trish, controlling every single aspect of her career and her life, ignoring her daughter's own opinion. She also became very physically abusive towards Trish, resulting in Trish gaining bruises. Through time, she became ridiculously fame-hungry and abusive towards Trish, living off her success for years. Walker eventually was approached by Max Tatum who offered Trish the role of the lead for his upcoming movie in exchange for sex. Walker graciously accepted his offer without her daughter's consent, which resulted in Trish being raped by Tatum.Jessica Jones: 2.02: AKA Freak Accident Adopting Jessica Jones visit Jessica Jones]] Walker' meddling and Trish's difficulties with fame eventually led to erratic behavior. To put Trish's career in safety, Walker decided to adopt Jessica Jones who had lost her entire family in a car crash and barely survived it herself. Walker and Trish came to the Metro-General Hospital, taking Jones away to their apartment. Jones then learned about Walker's abuse towards her daughter, as she once hit her in the arm with and tried to force her to vomit, feeling her daughter had gained weight. ' powers]] Eventually, Jones lost her temper and although Trish told her to stay away from it, she defended her by attacking Walker. She grabbed Walker and, with an incredible feat of strength, threw her across the room to protect Trish. Jones told Walker to not hurt Trish anymore before she ran downstairs, away from Jones. Walker had to step away from Trish, feeling terrified of what Jones could do to her with her unusual powers and years later, she and her daughter walked separate ways.Jessica Jones: 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues Estranged from Daughter To be added Warning from Jessica Jones ]] Years later, while Walker was interviewing prospective clients at the Stars & Tykes Talent Agency, Jessica Jones stopped by her office to warn her to respect Trish Walker's wishes and if she ever broke the agreement, not even a prison would be enough to get to her. While Jones then left her office, Walker admitted that taking her in was a mistake, to which she replied "Thanks, Mom."Jessica Jones: 1.07: Top Shelf Perverts Another Shot Overhearing that Trish was sent to the hospital, Dorothy visited her one morning to give her flowers. It did not go to a good start, as Trish continued to remind her that she did not want anything to do with her. She claimed that she was an avid listener of Trish Talk and admitted to being a terrible mother. The conversation went nowhere and she left to shout at a few nurses to lift her spirits. Later that day, she stopped by Trish Walker's Apartment with a file from IGH, after overhearing her say the name. Trish thought she wanted something from her, but Dorothy claimed she wanted a relationship as mother and daughter. She revealed that the file was, in fact, Jessica Jones' medical bill, which might explain her powers. At first, her act of kindness felt sincere, until she suggested that Trish help endorse a client's bottled water product. Trish saw through the manipulation and asked her to get out. Dorothy sent the file nonetheless for Trish to read.Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Smile Securing a Legacy To be added Second Chances Trish Walker's New Show To be added Finding Trish To be added Jessica's Interview Dorothy overlooked Jessica Jones' interview and coached her as she had coached Trish Walker previously. Murdered by Sallinger ]] While Jessica Jones and Trish Walker were searching for Gregory Sallinger's next target, believing it was Mona Lee, the psychopath, in fact, went after Dorothy Walker, as she was both Jessica and Trish's mother. Taking her by surprise, Sallinger bound Dorothy in her own home. After intense torture, and after Sallinger thought she had shown her truth, he killed Dorothy by slitting her throat. Later, while still searching for Sallinger's next target, Jessica realized that Dorothy was his next victim. At the same time Trish went to her mother's house, and seeing the door ajar, found her mother bound, tortured, and dead. Jessica then called, hoping that Dorothy was still alive, was answered by Trish, and learned that her adopted mother had been murdered by Sallinger. Legacy Hellcat's Revenge To be added Personality Dorothy was a stereotypical stage mother, who was fame-hungry to a ridiculous degree. She had been living off the success of her daughter Trish Walker for years and was been abhorrently abusive towards her for the sake of achieving greater success. Since Jessica Jones took her down a peg, Dorothy had backed off, leaving Trish to live her own life, at least to a certain extent. In many ways, Dorothy's mindset was not unsurprising, since Dorothy and Trish were poor, and when Trish got the part as Patsy, Dorothy began to see her as a source of income as much as a daughter. This led to much of her cruelty because if "Patsy" wasn't making money, Dorothy was going back to the unpleasant life of poverty she had before. Her cruelty towards Trish was a way of staying in control, to ensure Trish did what she had to so as to stay a money maker. As those steps often clash with personal happiness or benefit (i.e. schooling) they were often back-seated. Facilities *'Dorothy Walker's Apartment': To be added *'Stars & Tykes Talent Agency': To be added Relationships Family *Husband *Trish Walker - Daughter *Jessica Jones - Adoptive Daughter Allies *Devlin Hoskins *Max Tatum *Kourtney - Client *Stirling Adams - Bartender *Keith - Ex-Boyfriend *Sabrina *Gus *Britney Kovak - Client *Mrs. Kovak - Client *Omar *Griffin Sinclair *WJBP-TV **Thembi Wallace *ARN **Grace *Hogarth and Associates **Jeri Hogarth **Berman - Lawyer *Alias Investigations **Gillian Enemies *Alisa Jones † *Gregory Sallinger † - Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Dorothy Walker was one of Marvel's oldest female characters, originating from "Miss America" like her daughter. Originally, these adventures are only teenage romantic comedies where Dorothy is depicted as a housewife. Later, it was revealed that Patsy's teenage adventures were fictitious comics based on her life and were written by Dorothy herself. This career is hinted towards with her live-action counterpart as well who is a child talent agent. The great difference is that the original version is not an abusive mother. Behind the Scenes *Samantha MacIvor was a stunt double for Rebecca De Mornay in the role of Dorothy Walker. References External Links * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Talent Agents Category:Hogarth and Associates Clients Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Gregory Sallinger